


Christmas Day Aftermath

by ThePiesEndure



Category: His Dark Materials, Lee Scoresby - Fandom, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: Lee and I are needing a moment for ourselves after the chaos of Christmas Day with family
Relationships: Lee Scoresby/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Christmas Day Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This Lee is a part of my role play head canon with my friend Nissa. Please do enjoy, just a bit of NSFW fluff.

I collapsed on the couch, rubbing my belly and closing my eyes. “I’m so full...”

Lee came to sit next to me taking my legs and pulling them onto his lap, running his palms along them. I sighed a little, opening one eye to look at him. He gave me a slight smile. 

“Your dad did a good job with the pork and turkey.” 

I nodded. “He was up since six.” 

Lee shook his head as he kneaded his fingers into my calf muscle. I let out a soft moan, closing my eye again. 

“That feels good, love.” 

He smiled and said, “You were on your feet a lot, darling.” 

I nodded. “Christmas is always like that...and then I lay on the couch all evening and just nibble on random food for dinner...” 

Lee laughed a little. “So, Lyra and Roger are staying with Kayla until we head off tomorrow.”

I stretched, lifting my arms over my head, feeling my shirt ride up a little. “Mhm. What should we do, my love?”

Lee’s chuckle sent a shot of pleasure directly between my legs.I pressed my thighs together. 

He laughed. “Indeed, what should we do, darling?” There was a glint in his eyes. I tilted my head then rolled my eyes, pretending to be ignorant.

“We could snuggle and watch a Christmas movie.”

Lee smirked. “You know how that would end up.”

I shivered a little, knowing he was correct. I knew we wouldn’t get a lot of sex on the airship on our holidays with the kids on board. I felt my pussy tighten just at the thought. But, I wanted to play a little.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” I picked up the TV remote to turn it on. Lee leaned closer to me, plucking the remote from my hand, and pressing a firm kiss to my lips. I gasped, but let the remote drop from my hand. He left one hand resting on a leg, the heat from his palm radiating through my body. 

I groaned into the kiss. “Lee...”

Lee growled a little, a rumbling in his chest then licked at my lips. I shuddered, parting my lips, inviting him in. He groaned, licking into my mouth before shifting to grasp my hips for a moment before sitting back a little.

“Lay back for me, darling.”

I brought my other leg up onto the couch, laying back and peeking up at him, taking in the feral glint in his eyes. My breath caught a little when he ran the tip of his tongue along his top lip. 

“L...Master...” The look in his eyes made me want to submit to him. That was just how it was with us. For me... 

Lee grinned as he slid his palms up my legs. “Love it when you call me that, darling.” 

I trembled, breathing a little faster as I spread my legs for him. He hummed in approval. As I was wearing a skirt, he didn’t bother pulling it down, instead pressing his left hand to my mound over my panties. 

I bit my lip, breathing harder. 

He chuckled low as he rubbed his thumb into my pussy through the flimsy material. The friction causing my arousal to increase. I moved to his hand. He placed his right hand on my hip, holding me still as he pressed his thumb more inside me. 

I reached down to clutch at his wrist for a moment, I could feel the flexing of his muscles and tendons as he rubbed harder. 

“Hands over your head, darling.” Lee’s voice was firm. I bit my lip but obeyed, resting them over my head. 

He smiled and tugged my panties down, pulling them off and tossing them over his shoulder. Then he cupped my pussy firmly, grinding his palm against my clit. I whined at the contact. 

“Master...please...”  
”Please?” He cocked an eyebrow at me. “Tell me.”

I tried to move my hips to him again. “Need...you inside me, Master, please...”

Lee lifted an eyebrow and pushed two fingers into my pussy, hooking them against my spot. I cried out, clenching hard on them. 

“Like that, hmmm?” Lee pumped them slow and hard, his eyes fixed on my face. 

I moaned, clenching more. He released my hip and moved his other hand to his pants, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. I stared as he pulled his cock from its confines and grasped himself. 

He smirked at me. “Or, is this what you want?” He twisted his fingers inside me, brushing them against my spot again. 

I groaned, clenching more. “Please...”

Lee pumped his fingers faster as he began to stroke his cock slowly. It hardened in his grip. 

I clenched faster, tilting my head back and moaning out.Lee grunted, hooking his fingers against my spot. Then brushed his thumb over my clit. I cried out as my orgasm washed over me in a wave. 

He didn’t give me time to recover as he removed his fingers, shifting to push into me. I gasped, pussy tightening on his length as he sank in all the way.

“Oh...fuck...”

Lee groaned, holding for a moment, as he stroked my hips. I quivered, clenching on him again. He smiled before kissing me slowly.He began to move in long slow strokes inside me. I moaned, clenching on him more. 

He grunted, moving a little faster, kissing harder. I clutched at the side of the couch to stop myself from touching him or myself, clenching harder, faster.

Lee groaned, gripping my hips firmly as he pumped harder, hitting my spot. I whined out.

“Please...need to...”

Lee kissed down my neck, sucking at the skin at the base of my throat, rolling his hips. “Come with me, darling.” He slid his left down to stroke over my clit. 

I clamped down on him then let out a cry as I released. Lee buried his face in my neck as he came moments after, moving gently as he filled me. 

I panted softly, as I ran my fingers through his hair. “That was good...”

Lee nuzzled into my neck. “Just what we needed, darling?”

I smiled, looking into his eyes, stroking his cheek as I drank in the sight of him, wondering how I could be so blessed to have him in my life. 

Then I smiled, nodding. “I will always need you, Lee Scoresby.” 


End file.
